


The Lonely Road

by brevitysoulwit



Category: Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2324870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brevitysoulwit/pseuds/brevitysoulwit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Emilie is pregnant, and it changes everything between her and Bobby. How would she tell him, and how would he react? </p>
<p>In which Emilie opts to keep this secret to herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lonely Road

It was a lonely road she’d chosen, but Emilie couldn’t see any other way around it. 

She would hide her pregnancy as long as possible, give birth sometime towards the end of winter, and deny Robert Carlyle as her baby’s father to her dying breath. If he asked — and Emilie doubted he would, preoccupied as he was with saving his marriage — she would lie. 

People would gossip, of course. 

Emilie suspected Lana knew about the ill-fated fling from the sympathetic looks the other woman shot her when their paths crossed. She wondered if Bobby confided in his other on-set best friend or if the other woman could sense the raw longing Emilie still felt for him. She fought so hard to remain professional towards Bobby, to lock down her inconvenient feelings. 

She succeeded for the most part. 

But something inside Emilie crackled and snapped to attention whenever the Scotsman entered her orbit. 

From their first meeting, Bobby Carlyle had captured the spark of her heart. It took her almost three seasons and several wickedly strong cocktails for her to work up the nerve to kiss him. Then: five blissful weeks where they lived in each other’s back pockets, all intimate jokes and sensual glances. Who was Emilie kidding about how Lana knew? Anyone who saw Bobby and her together during the affair could have figured out they were shagging the silly out of each other whenever the cameras stopped rolling. 

The season wrapped. Bobby returned to Glasgow. At the time, Emilie assumed he meant to sort out a divorce from Anastasia. No, he never told her as much. But they spent their last night in Vancouver together, and no man who made love to his girlfriend with Bobby’s intensity could intend to return to his wife. 

Just goes to show what Emilie knows. 

Bobby hadn’t been back home a few days before he called her to tell her it had all been a giant mistake. There was more to it, of course: he swore at himself and called himself all manner of filth and kept rambling about the life he and Anastasia built together. Bobby never mentioned his children, and Emilie realized afterwards it wasn’t because he didn’t love them. Rather, he didn’t want to sully their names by speaking them to her. 

She sensed another unspoken truth: that Bobby would never do to his children what his mum did to him.

During the scorching summer weeks following Bobby’s phone call, Emilie rediscovered the awful reality that broken hearts kill far, far too slowly. She rolled the same words around her mind for hours: cabbage, cabbage, cabbage, cabbage, cabbage, cabbage, cabbage, cabbage, cabbage, cabbage, cabbage. She lost weight — and wasn’t that another one of life’s bitch jokes? — and, for a few days, blamed her missed period on that.

Emilie got her shit together when she realized she was pregnant. 

She considered telling Bobby for a few seconds. It shamed her to admit that she thought about calling Anastasia with the news for a smidgen longer than that. In the end, Emilie chose her lonely road, and for the first time in a long time, she felt the universe stabilize around her.


End file.
